The Power
by 4evaGumballFan345
Summary: When Darwin finds that Gumball hates his birthday, he tries to get him to tell him why. But after bugging him again and again, He might not want to. And with the police and an unusual special officer after Gumball, the family might never be the same again.
1. An average day (REMASTERED)

**Hello dear readers!**

 **This is a reworked chapter from my first fanfic The Power!**

 **Believe me, there was a LOT to be edited here... Same for chapter two..**

 **But! Anyway, yes, this was my first ever fanfic on the site.**

 **I do have to say though, this story was the one that seemed to get A LOT of negative comments, such as 'this has no character diologue' or 'you spelled Ben Bocquelet's name wrong', seriously there was almost no praise for it like my other fanfics.**

 **But, with that out of the way, here is the updated reworked version of Chapter one of The Power!**

 **Oh real quick note! This story has a few references to Frozen, if they aren't obvious. I stated that in the old, so I'm saying it in the new.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _It._

This was the term Gumball often used, whenever he thought about the mysterious power inside him.

He never remembered how he got it, or if he was born with it, but there was one thing he never wanted to do, tell anyone about it.

This was a factor he hated the most, since he had to keep this big secret from everyone he knows and loves, including his brother Darwin.

And without anyone, he was pretty much on his own when trying to control it.

The power was strange, and often was a red glowish light that occurred, which always seemed to escape him, or what he called, 'blasting' away.

Yes, there was a term for that too.

Even through preschool he had to deal with this secret, which some might think that he would have revealed it during that time.

However, even his younger toddler self knew not to tell anyone either, in worry that people could take it the wrong way, and... Possibly... Fear him..

Though the secret was sort of easy to keep, the power was harder to conceal.

It seemed to grow stronger and stronger each day, which worries him greatly.

But it seems that the secret will not stay secret forever, and the nightmares of this he always feared of, will come true.

* * *

The alarm clock on the nightstand went off, blaring loudly with all its might.

A blue paw reached out and threw it to the ground, shutting the clock off instantly.

The blue feline known as Gumball Watterson got out of bed, and looked over at the calendar that always hung by the toy chest, which read that today was Monday.

"WHHHHYYYY?!" He cried, since Monday was such horror every time for him.

Darwin woke up from the noise, with an annoyed, yet confused look on his face.

His little sister Anais woke up from this as well, with mostly an annoyed expression.

"Gumball what are you whining about?!"

"It's... Monday..." Gumball stuttered, dropping onto the floor dramatically.

Nicole stood at the doorway, with her hands on her hips.

"Oh stop being dramatic.. The school bus is coming in twenty minutes, so hurry up or you'll be late for school." She said, leaving the room.

Doing what they were told, the Watterson children got ready for school.

Darwin and Anais went down the stairs casually, while Gumball trudged behind them with misery.

"I feel like something's today..." Darwin said, as he thought to himself.

"Me too... It seems we're forgetting something.." Anais said as well, deep in thought.

"Is it bad?.. I'm scared.."

Everyone looked at Richard with a questioning look.

"What? Is it bad or not?"

They sighed, and continued to think, wondering what that thing was.

Suddenly, the answer popped into their heads, and all except Gumball raced out of the room, a look of panic on their faces.

"Huh? Eh."

Gumball raised an eyebrow confused, before shrugging and going back to eating breakfast.

* * *

"Darn it! I can't believe we forgot about Gumball's birthday!" Anais said, as she face palmed.

"Even I forgot about it.." Darwin added, with sorrow in his voice.

"It's okay everyone, don't panic. We'll just make sure that he doesn't find out." Nicole tried to reassure her family about this, which seemed to work.

"Any ideas?" She asked.

Everyone thought, before an idea came to Darwin's mind.

"Ooh I know! Let's make a cake for him!"

"Cake? Does that mean CAKE?! CAKE!" Richard had an excited look on his face, reenacting his 'cake face'.

"Uh yeah, because it's cake." Anais replied, rolling her eyes at her father's response.

"I'll make the cake after school, of course when he's not around. Then we'll give it to him after dinner."

The family nodded in agreement to Nicole's plan.

They all left the downstairs bedroom, and went back to eating breakfast.

"Uh.. What were you guys doing in there?" Gumball asked, still a bit confused by the family's behavior.

"Nothing.." Darwin responded, trying his hardest not to look to the right.

"O... Kay then?..."

Gumball got up from the table, and carried his bag over to the bus, which arrived just in time.

Darwin sighed in relief, grateful that Gumball didn't get suspicious.

"Come on, we should get going too." Anais said, as they both ran to the bus with their things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And there is the reworking of chapter one! Let me know what you think! Is it a good rewrite?**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter that will possibly get reworked too.**

 **Quick side note, this story took time and effort to make. So if you're leaving a review, please don't be harsh on me..**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter! (Sorry if this one was a bit short)**


	2. The secret's revealed! (REMASTERED)

**Well what do you know? This chapter is remastered too!**

 **Okay, so yeah, same ordeal as chapter one.**

 **Quick disclaimer, this has a big fat reference to Frozen here, and it's like, VERY obvious.**

 **Anyway, with that said, here is the remastered version of chapter two!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was now after school, as Darwin and Anais were finishing the final touches on the small birthday cake for Gumball's birthday.

"Annd.. Done!"

Darwin placed the final candle, leaving twelve present on the cake.

Noticing this, Anais raised an eyebrow.

"Darwin, where's the last candle?"

"Huh? What last candle? I just put it on." Darwin had a look of confusion.

Anais sighed, while face palming as well.

"There's supposed to be thirteen. It's a birthday, remember?"

Darwin shrugged.

"Well, we're the one percent of the population that doesn't age, so Gumball's basically still twelve." He replied.

Nicole came into the kitchen, and looked at the cake.

"Is it all done?" She asked.

Darwin and Anais nodded.

Nicole then placed the cake in a tin, and onto the counter behind other things, in case Gumball noticed it there.

"There. Now all we have to do is wait." She said, as she left the kitchen, Darwin and Anais doing the same.

* * *

"Is it time yet?"

"No Richard, not yet."

"Aww.."

The family was sitting at the table, eating dinner.

"Not yet for what?" Gumball questioned, confused of what they were talking about.

"Oh nothing, Mr. Dad's just waiting until that doctor show's special comes on." Darwin answered, hoping it didn't sound too suspicious.

"Huh. Okay then."

Soon, it was finally time.

Gumball was just about to get up from the table, but Darwin stopped him.

"Uh.. What are you doing?"

"Um.. Well.. Just stay for a second.."

Suspicious, Gumball sat back down, curious of what was going on.

Seeing Nicole come in, he finally realized what today was.

It was his birthday.

"Happy birthday Gumball!" Darwin said happily, as the cake was set down.

"Thanks guys!"

Gumball tried his best not to frown, since this was never a really good day for him.

* * *

Once the celebration was over, it was time for bed.

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais went up the stairs, and into the bedroom.

"Thanks for the cake." Gumball said, as he climbed into his bed and went to sleep.

Anais frowned, noticing something not quite right.

"Darwin, can I talk to you for a second?"

Her and Darwin stepped out into the hallway, in case Gumball heard any of their conversation.

"Anais, is there something wrong?" Darwin asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah.. I don't think Gumball liked the 'surprise' all too much.." She said, still suspicious about this.

"What do you mean? He didn't look upset or anything."

Anais shook her head in disagreement.

"No, I could tell by the look he had on his face. He looked like he was forcing a smile."

"Well what do you think is bothering him?" Darwin asked.

"Hm.. I don't know.."

"Was it the candle thing?"

Anais gave an annoyed look to him.

"Really? I'm pretty sure he didn't even notice that."

"Well.. Why don't we go ask him?"

The two went back into the bedroom.

They noticed Gumball was still awake, and staring at the wall, which confused them greatly.

Noticing their presense, he then pretended to sleep, hoping they would at least go to bed.

"Gumball we know you're still awake." Anais said, a bit annoyed by this.

However, Gumball ignored, and continued to pretend to sleep.

"Was it because I had twelve candles on the cake?"

Gumball looked over at Darwin confused.

"Wait what? No. I honestly don't care about that."

"Gumball.. Is there something wrong?" Anais asked.

Gumball looked back at the wall again, regretting this conversation already.

"It's nothing.. You don't have to worry."

Darwin and Anais looked at each other, before looking back at Gumball.

Finally, Gumball sighed, and spoke again.

"Okay fine it's just.. I don't really.. Like my birthday.."

Darwin gasped, hearing this sentence.

"But doesn't _everyone_ love their birthday?!"

"Not everybody does Darwin.." Gumball said, a little ticked off now.

"But.. There's got to be a reason why!" Darwin exclaimed.

Before Darwin and Anais could react, Gumball actually went to sleep.

Anais sighed, and climbed onto her bed.

"Wait.. Aren't we going to investigate like we usually do?" Darwin asked.

"It's no big deal. He's probably just overreacting."

Darwin was still confused by this.

"So... You're saying I should do it by myself then?"

Anais face palmed, since this was not what she wanted.

"No that's not what I'm saying! Just leave him alone, you don't need to keep bugging him about it!" She said angrily, as she went to sleep frustrated.

Darwin looked at her, before getting lost in thought.

"Ok! I guess I'll do it myself then!" He cheerfully said.

Anais groaned, knowing this would fail terribly.

* * *

The next day at school, Darwin was walking with Gumball to their lockers.

"So... About last night-"

"No. We're not going into that conversation again."

"Please?"

Gumball waved at Penny, who waved back as well.

Darwin tried yet again.

"Please?"

He stopped walking, noticing that Gumball didn't pay any attention and went on without him.

"Darn it.."

* * *

After class, Darwin tried to ask again.

"Please Gumball, can you just tell me?"

Gumball sighed, since this was starting to get annoying.

"I'm not keeping this up forever you know." He said.

However, Darwin didn't give up, and continued to try and get the answer out of him.

"Please just tell me.."

Finally, this was the last straw for Gumball, since this was getting very, very annoying.

"Will you just.. SHUT UP!"

Darwin flinched, not expecting him to yell this loud.

Everyone in the hall looked at the two, confused of what was going on.

"Gumball please.. Just tell me, I promise I'll keep it secret!" Darwin pleaded.

Gumball sighed.

"I can't.. I just can't okay? Can you just leave me alone.."

"Why then? Why can't you tell me?!"

Darwin was upset now, with tears streaming down his face.

Gumball looked the other way, not wanting to see his brother cry.

"I can't.. You wouldn't like it.."

"Just tell me already!"

 **"ENOUGH!"**

Red, misty like light blasted away from him, almost hitting Darwin straight in the head.

The other students in the hall ducked, while others weren't so lucky.

Darwin looked back up, a bit shocked by what just happened.

Gumball had a look of fear in his eyes, as he tried to process what he just did.

Now very frightened, he quickly ran off, tears falling from his face.

"Gumball wait!"

But it was too late, he was already gone.

Darwin then ran down the hall, looking for who he would know would help him.

* * *

"Anais!"

Shutting her locker, Anais sighed, knowing something must've happened.

"I told you not to bug him." She said, an annoyed look on her face.

"ButAnaispleaseIneedyourhelpsomethingjusthappenedandGumballranoffand-"

"Darwin slow down, I can't understand you when you're speaking that fast."

"I need your help Anais, please! Gumball ran off after something weird happened, and I don't know what to do!"

Anais sighed, but agreed to help.

"Alright, let's go then."

The two quickly left the school, which ticked off Miss Simian.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Miss Simian! But it's an emergency!" Darwin yelled back.

"So what's your plan?" Anais asked.

The two stopped in a halt, realizing they had no plan.

"Uh... Oh yeah.. We don't have one..." Darwin said, deep in thought.

Anais thought as well, until a plan came to mind.

"Okay, here's the plan."

Darwin looked at her, listening to what the plan was.

"Looking for Gumball is going to be difficult if we're by ourselves, so we're going to need Mom and Dad on this as well."

"Then what?" Darwin asked.

"Well duh, then we start looking."

The two arrived at the house now, and opened the door, only to look up and see Nicole in the doorway.

"Why aren't you kids in school right now?!"

"Wait shouldn't you be at work Mrs. Mom?" Darwin asked.

"I went home early." Nicole answered angrily, as flames appeared in her eyes.

Anais sighed, and did the explaining.

"Look, Gumball ran off after something weird happened, and we need your help finding him." She explained.

Nicole sighed as well, shaking her head in disapprovement.

"Okay kids, get in the car."

Darwin and Anais did as they were told, and ran to the car.

Nicole looked over at Richard, who was watching TV in his underwear.

"And Richard," She said. "Put some pants on."

Richard obeyed, and joined the family in the station wagon.

Nicole then turned on the engine, as the family began to search for Gumball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **There is the remastered chapter! Let me know what you think! Was it good?**

 **Anyway, did you catch that reference? No? Yes? Maybe? I'm just curious.**

 **Also, if you didn't notice, there was a lot of changes in this story, such as Anais explaining instead of Darwin at the end.**

 **Yeah, there were lots to fix here.**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter! (or something)**

 **Chapter 3: Coming soon? (Its already here so ignore this part)**


	3. Mistakes

**So.. I've been getting some comments saying that I should 'build up the character dialogue', and yes I agree with you there. So this next chapter kind of builds up more character arc here.. Since I am taking that comment to mind. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3 of The Power!**

 _Anais watched as her brother ran into the bedroom. Being only a few years old, she was curious about what was going on._

 _She went up to the door and tried to peer into the keyhole. She couldn't see what he was doing, it looked as if he were freaking out about something._

 _"Gumball?"_

 _"No don't come in!"_

 _Still curious, she pushed the door open, only to quickly step back._

 _She saw a figure in the shadow of the room, its eyes glowing a darkish red._

 _ _Screaming, she quickly ran out of the room.__

 _ _ _ _"Anais wait!"____

 _ _ _ _She darted back down the stairs, still screaming.____

* * *

Anais could still remember that day, the thought of it still made her shiver a little.

"Anais? Are you ok?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at Darwin, who was looking at her confused.

"I'm fine." She replied.

Nicole glanced at the kids in the rearview mirror with worry.

"Any luck yet?"

The two shook their heads.

She turned her attention back to the wheel, still frustrated.

She looked over at Richard, who was eating some French fries from the glove compartment.

* * *

Gumball looked around at his surroundings, before slumping back down in relief. He was an a dark alleyway a few blocks away from the school.

Once he was finally relaxed, he got up and looked at the surroundings again.

He heard the sound of shoes walking towards the area, immediately making him freak out again.

The same red misty light from earlier blasted away from him, knocking the person out.

Cautiously, Gumball approached the person, only to back away a few steps in fear.

His arch nemesis Rob was unconscious on the ground, with his eye rolled into his socket.

 _Oh no! What did I do?!_

Gumball desperately shook him back and forth, but was left with no results.

 _Ok Gumball calm down! Try and fix it!_

He heard the sound of another person coming, which made him give up completely and run back to his hiding spot.

The person gasped in shock, surprised at the sight before them.

They quickly pulled out their cellphone and dialed a number.

Panicking, Gumball tried to move farther away, but only caused more noise.

The person looked over at the alleyway, before finishing typing.

"Hello.. I just found a body.. Yeah, it's near this alleyway.. 421 West Boulevard.."

The person soon left, but that wasn't what was bothering Gumball.

 _Great.. Now the police is gonna be after me!_

* * *

"Mr. Westly?"

A man in leather chair looked at the secretary with interest.

"Yes Ms. Harrison?"

"We just got a call a few minutes ago, about a body found on 421 West Boulevard."

In interest, the man rolled his chair up to the desk.

"Did they see what happened?"

"No.. they just found it there."

"Alright then. I'll get there in a minute."

The secretary left the room, leaving the man alone in his office. The man quickly got out of his chair and grabbed his coat.

He pressed a button on his radio and began to speak.

"Got a case of a body being found, I'm gonna need some officers for backup, just in case."

"Sure thing Mr. Westly."

*click*

He left the office and went out the door to his car. Whatever the case was, he was going to solve it!

* * *

Gumball's ears perked up in alarm, as the sound of cars were coming closer.

He quickly hid deeper in his hiding spot, avoiding the chance of getting caught.

A few policemen stepped onto the sidewalk, looking down at Rob.

"How the heck did this happen?"

"I dunno.. He looks like he saw a ghost!"

"Gentlemen get serious here. This could be a crime we're looking at."

"We are being serious Westly! We just don't know how this happened!"

Gumball raised an eyebrow confused.

 _Who's that? I don't remember any of those cops sounding like that.._

On accident, he fell over a trashcan, knocking it over with a thud, revealing his spot.

The officers noticed him, looking at the body, then back at him.

In fear, he quickly got up and ran deeper into the alleyway.

"Hey!"

Running deeper and deeper, Gumball eventually reached the end of the area out of breath. Looking up, he began to panic.

"A dead end?!"

He saw shadows starting to come closer, which made him panic even more. He backed up until he hit the wall, bracing himself for what was about to come.

Instead, a man came out of the shadows.

"Wait.. your not a cop.."

The man looked at him with no expression.

"Actually yes, I am an officer."

Gumball then leaned on the wall again.

"No not that kind, I'm a 'special officer'."

"A detective?"

"Yes, basically that."

Gumball was no longer on the wall, as he began to calm down a little.

"But, special officers have to do stuff that might seem unfair to some people. And today is one of those things."

Gumball quickly realized what the man was going to do and ran past him at full speed.

The other officers began to circle him, trying to keep him from escaping.

 _Come on Gumball, think!_

The shadowy man walked up to the officers. "Good work men." He said briskly.

 _Forget it! Just blast them!_

The red light hit some of the officers, knocking them down. The man and the other officers quickly avoided the attack.

"What the.." One of the officers stuttered.

Gumball quickly began running to the exit, blasting away any officers that caught up to him.

 _Come on! Almost there!_

Right when he was about to escape, a he felt a small inch of pain hit him. He fell over, sleepiness taking over.

 _No! Keep running!_

He reached his hand out to try and crawl to the exit, but everything faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that's Chapter 3! I did my best for character development here ok? Anyway, Let me know what you think!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Jail Time

**Here you go! Chapter 4 is finally here! After countless numbers of writers' block, It's done. Quickly, I just want to say,**

 **4 reviews?! That's cool! 1 Like and Fav?! Ok that's fine. But thank you for the reviews! Even if they weren't really nice.. But that's fine still!**

 **Anyway enough talking here's the chapter!**

Gumball woke up to find himself in a gray, block like room, with a rectangular window and three singular bars.

 _Am I in jail.._

He got off the floor and tried to move forward, only to stumble and fall over. He got back up again and looked down at what was stopping him from moving.

Cuff like chains were on his wrists, along with his ankles. He tried to move again, but the chains wouldn't let him.

He pulled harder, but ended with the same result.

The door of the room began to open. Gumball looked up to see the same man from earlier.

He squinted his eyes to try and see him, but the shadows of the room covered the stranger.

"Uh.. Why can't I see you?" Gumball asked confused.

The man shrugged.

Gumball tried to pull the chains again, but stopped in defeat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He looked back up at the man, who was almost looming over him now.

"Look I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean to hurt him.."

"Do you know how many people you killed?"

Gumball looked down at the floor to avoid any eye contact.

The man sighed, and left the room quietly.

Hearing nothing, Gumball looked up, noticing the man was gone. He looked back down at the ground.

 _ _Great now I'm gonna be stuck here forever!__

Frustrated, He tried to punch to wall, but failed miserably.

He yelled in anger and forcefully lifted the chains up, and punched again, causing some of the wall to fall down, making a giant gaping hole.

Surprised, he quickly opened his eyes, which caused them to return to their normal state.

 _Wait.. If I can do that.. Then that means.. Yes! I can escape!_

He pulled on the chains, making them snap apart onto the ground, leaving only the cuffs left on his arms and legs.

* * *

Hearing the noise, two police officers on duty woke up in surprise.

"What was that?!"

"Should we check?"

The two sipped their coffee, as they leaned back in their chairs.

"Nahh.."

* * *

Gumball quickly went through the hole, and went on into the forest that was behind the building.

He rubbed his other arm worried, as he traveled through the thick trees.

* * *

Nicole sighed in defeat.

"I give up. We looked everywhere and still haven't found him. Let's just go home."

"But Mrs. Mom we can't stop looking! What if he's hurt?"

Anais looked over at Darwin with a tired expression on her face.

"Mom's right.. We've been looking for hours.."

Darwin sighed, and gave up.

Nicole turned the car around, and proceeded to drive back home.

* * *

"What?!"

The two officers stood next to the man in worry, as they all stared at the broken wall.

"We're sorry Mr. Westly.."

The man glared at them. "This is why I don't put you in charge around here!"

The two officers looked at each other.

The man sighed and shook his head. "Come on. Let's go find him."

* * *

Gumball flinched, hearing the sound of a twig snapping. He went behind a tree and looked at where the building was.

He saw three men looking at the hole, Two were worried, and one was ticked off.

 _And.. I'm outta here._

He quickly began running away, trying to be as far away from the building as possible.

He left the forest and began wandering around on the streets. A car went by, causing him to quickly jump over a fence to avoid being seen.

Once it past, He then began wandering around again.

Soon he found himself standing in front of the house.

He quietly went up the porch stairs, and peered into the window.

He saw Darwin sleeping at the table, holding a piece of paper that was ready to fall out of his hand.

Gumball quietly took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door.

Hearing the noise, Darwin woke up, the paper falling onto the ground.

"Gumball?.. Is that you?..."

He noticed the chains and frowned worried.

"Where were you.."

Gumball sighed and began to speak.

"It doesn't matter. Look, I'm sorry for what happened today.. I didn't mean for that to happen.."

Gumball looked down in shame. Darwin got up from his seat.

"I'm sorry too.. I Shouldn't of been so nosy.. I just wanted to know why you hated your birthday.."

Silence filled the room, as the two stared at the ground awkwardly.

Darwin picked up the paper from off the ground.

"Uh what's that?" Gumball asked.

"Well... It was an apology letter.. It kind of sounds stupid now that I said it out loud.."

Gumball shrugged. "It's fine."

"..Do.. you need help getting those off?..."

"Yeah.."

For the next ten minutes, the two tried to pry the chains off. They tried pulling, Cutting, at one point, Gumball suggested using a flamethrower to get them off. After one more attempt, they finally gave up.

"So.. what happened?.."

Gumball told him the whole story, a little bit hesitant.

"So.. There's a 'special officer' guy after you?" Gumball nodded.

"And the police?" He nodded again.

After another minute of silence, Gumball began to speak again.

"So.. Now what.."

Darwin tapped his chin in thought. "Hm.. I don't know.."

Tired, Gumball flopped onto the floor. "Maybe we can think in the morning.." He said.

The two collapsed into sleep.

The 'special officer' watched them though the window. Some smoke flew by, the man no longer there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And there's Chapter 4. Sorry if this took awhile, but I had some writer's block and couldn't think of anything. So hope this makes you happy for now! Chapter 5 will be out soon! Just not that quick. See ya in the next chapter!**


	5. Escaping Destruction

**Hello! Sorry If I've been gone for a little while.. I was kinda busy... Anyway here is the long awaited Chapter 5! And also, Hooray! 2 favs and follows! That's awesome! Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Gumball woke up to notice Darwin was gone, along with the chains on him. He looked over at the clock, which read eleven o-clock.

There was no noise in the house at all.

 _Where is everybody?_

He got off the floor and found a note. He picked it up off the ground and read it to himself.

"Happy endings don't just appear for you.. You have to deal with the consequences of your actions.. I have your family with me at the construction site.. If you want them back, good luck.. Sincerely, the special officer.."

He quickly dropped the note and ran out the door.

* * *

The shadow-like man tied the final rope, which held a red construction beam, ready to crush the unconscious family below it.

He held onto the rope tightly, while holding his phone at his ear.

"Begin driving boys, He's coming.."

* * *

Gumball looked behind him, seeing several trucks stopping, the drivers inside narrowing their eyes.

In a panic, he began running for his life, as they began tracking him down.

Soon, they began to close in on him at a unfinished road/bridge.

Gumball began to back up, as the trucks got closer.

In a cartoony way, He looked down to see he was no longer on the cliff, and began falling to his doom.

He screamed as the ground began to get closer and closer, until his sweater got caught on the branch.

He sighed in relief, only to panic again as his sweater was starting to slip off.

He fell off the branch and face planted on the ground.

Looking up, he groaned, noticing the branch was only four feet above him.

Frustrated, the drivers' drove closer, only for them to drive off the cliff.

Gumball jumped out of the way before the first truck could land on him.

He sighed in relief, only to get crushed by the other trucks that came down.

An igniter fell out of one of the driver's pocket, lighting up the spilling gasoline.

A ginormous explosion erupted, so loud that anyone in town could hear it.

Gumball crawled out from the wreckage, as he trudged on to the site.

One of the drivers pulled out his phone.

"Sorry Westly.. Didn't get em'..."

The driver fell over unconscious.

* * *

The man hung up frustrated.

He looked up, annoyed by the troubles.

Gumball stood there, still injured from the explosion.

"So, you managed to get past em' huh?"

Gumball didn't reply, as he looked over at the beam.

"Please.. Just let them go.. They don't have anything to do with this.."

The man looked at him gravely, before shaking his head.

"Kid just give up. There's no good ending to this. You really think they love you? They don't. Nobody does. Don't you see they're afraid of you, knowing what

you can do to them? They think of you as a monster kid. Just face the-" Before the man could finish, Gumball blasted him.

The man fell to the ground. He looked up to see Gumball looming over him.

"I'm not the monster here. You are."

Once the man was knocked out, Gumball got off of him and sighed in relief.

"Whew.. Glad that's over-"

The rope slipped from the man's hands, making the beam begin to fall down.

In a panic, Gumball quickly grabbed the rope and pulled the beam up.

The family finally woke up, and in confusion looked around the area.

"Uh can you guys hurry up and get out from under there? I can't hold this thing much longer!"

The family quickly crawled out in a panic.

Gumball finally dropped the rope, the beam falling with a bang.

"Are you guys ok?"

They all nodded.

"But what happened?" Darwin asked.

"Long story. It's best if I told you at home."

* * *

"So that's what happened." Gumball said.

They were all at the table, with Gumball telling what happened.

"But what happened to the guy?" Anais asked confused.

"Oh, I blasted him. He was getting on my nerves, talking about how you guys really didn't love me and junk, et cetera et cedera." He said.

"So he's dead?"

Gumball thought for a moment.

"Eh.. I don't actually know."

The phone rang, Nicole being the person to answer it.

"Hello? Oh yes he's here." She took the phone away from her ear.

"Gumball it's for you."

He took the phone from her hand.

"Hello? Oh really? Ok.. Yeah I'll be there soon.." He put the phone back.

"Who was it?" Darwin asked.

"I have to go to the hospital. Rob's there." Gumball said as went out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And I shall stop right there! That is Chapter 5 folks! Chapter 6 will be the last chapter to this story. HOWEVER. It is not the end end of this story. I'm not going into detail yet until the next chapter. Again, I'm sorry for not uploading in a while.. Like I said, I was busy.**

 **If you want you can check out my DevianArt just search this name!**

 **ImaginationStudios8**

 **It's got good art there and I'm doing a thing called Ask Gumball too. So search it up!**

 **Anyway see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Things are Back to normal?

**Hello! Well.. It's the final chapter to this story... It's not over yet though! I'll explain after the chapter about that.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy the last chapter of The Power. It may be short to you guys, but it's long for me. Now introductions aside,**

 **Enjoy the last chapter!**

Gumball went inside the hospital, the atmosphere suddenly becoming cold. He shuddered, and quietly went up to the desk.

"May I help you?"

"Uh I'm here for a guy named Rob?"

"Which one?"

"Huh?" Gumball looked up at her confused.

"We have two people named Rob here. Which one are you talking about?"

He thought a moment, trying to come up with a response.

"Uh.. He's a... a glitchy guy?"

"Oh.. He's in section 20, room 11."

"Thanks."

He walked down the hall, eventually arriving at section 20, room 11.

He pushed the door open slowly, seeing his arch-nemesis in the bed, still unconscious.

A doctor was beside him, with a look of sorrow on his face.

"Is he going to be ok?" Gumball asked, his face full of worry.

The doctor shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid he's passed kid.. I'm sorry.."

Tears began to build up in Gumball's eyes.

"I'll.. I'll go.." The doctor grabbed his clipboard and left the room.

Gumball looked back at the Cyclops. His eyes were still rolled into his sockets like yesterday.

"Gumball?"

He turned towards the door, tears still in his eyes.

Penny stood there in the doorway, with sorrow across her face.

"I came as fast as I could.. Is he ok?" She made her way towards him, and stopped.

"He's... Not..." Gumball couldn't finish. He didn't want to say the word.

The two hugged, the room's temperature becoming colder.

"Oh Gumball... I'm so sorry..."

She noticed he was scrunching his face up.

"Wait are you ok?..."

"I'm fine..." He choked out, trying not to cry.

Penny looked behind him, and gasped.

"What is that.."

Confused, Gumball turned around, before knowing what she meant.

A small amount of light was circling around Rob, it's light reflecting off hospital equipment.

Gumball reached his hand out towards it, with confusion on his face.

The light circled once more, and began floating towards him.

Winds began to swirl around, as the light went into him.

Penny watched in awe, confused and shocked of the situation.

Soon, the wind was gone, and so was the light.

Gumball looked down at his hand, before looking at Penny.

"Gumball what just happened..."

Before he could speak, they notice Rob starting to move.

"Ugh... What happened..." He muttered.

"You're ok!" Gumball quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Get off me.."

He quickly got off.

"Can someone please tell me what happened.."

"Well... I kinda knocked you out for a few days on accident..."

"You WHAT?!"

Gumball put his hands up in defense.

"It was an accident! I swear!"

Rob sighed.

"So.. your ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

The doctor from earlier came back in, surprised.

"Huh?! I thought he was dead!" He said shocked and confused.

"He was only knocked out for a few days." Penny explained.

The doctor moved his glasses a little.

"Well.. I guess when your ready go see the receptionist.."

He left the room, still pondering how this happened.

* * *

The Watterson children were on the couch, watching TV.

"Today's story. A man named Jacob Westly was found dead near inside a construction site this morning. Police have speculated the man had a possible heart attack. A funeral will be held for Westly at the Elmore Funeral home."

"I wonder who the 'special officer' is going to be now?" Anais said, as she changed the channel to Daisy.

Gumball shrugged.

"Who knows. Just as long as the new one doesn't try and hunt me down and try and kill us, I'm fine with it."

He then realized something.

"Wait, everyone at school.. They still saw it.. What am I going to do now?!"

"Calm down I'm sure everything's fine.. By the way you DID fix those students right?" Darwin asked.

Gumball thought for a moment.

"Oh. Whoops..."

"Better go do it now before they really do die." Anais said.

"That's what I'm doing." He said, as he went out the door.

"Do you think everything's back to normal now?" Darwin asked.

"Hm.. Well 99% of people in town are dumb, so they'll forget about it."

"And if they don't?"

Anais thought.

"Then.. I guess Gumball's pretty much screwed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that, concludes the final chapter of The Power. But, not the story. Let me explain.**

 **I still have some ideas for this story, so it's still going, just not all in one story. So That means, Duh duh duh duh!**

 **Sequel! (Hooray). I know the first few chapters were kind of rough. I'm trying my best to make people happy.**

 **And thank you to all of you guys that read this story. That pretty much makes me happy, knowing that people are finally reading my stories, and liking them. I try and put all my effort into these chapters. With all the writer's block, negative reviews, this story is finally done.**

 **But not really done. Before I go, There's three things I want to say.**

 **1: The story is not technically over! I'm making a sequel to this story, and a coming soon after the sequel threequel. So be on the lookout for that!**

 **2: I'm not really the person to point things out for other people, but here are the references that were in this story.**

 **1\. In Ch. 2, Darwin not knowing how many candles to put on is an obvious reference to the show, where they never age.**

 **2\. In the same chapter, Gumball finally losing it is a reference to Frozen. (You know what scene)**

 **3\. In Ch. 3, Gumball waking up in a jail cell and escaping it through a hole is another reference to Frozen.**

 **4\. In Ch.3 as well, Darwin writing an apology letter is a reference to the episode The Signal.**

 **5\. In this chapter, section 20, room 11 is a reference to the year 2011, aka the year the show first aired.**

 **And those are the references there.**

 **And finally, 3: I have a DeviantArt! If you want to see some art for this story,**

 **go search for this name!**

 **ImaginationStudios8**

 **Right now, I'm doing a thing called Ask Gumball, so if you guys want to check that out, then go do it!**

 **Anyway, that is all I have to say. See you in the sequel!**

 ** ** ** ** **COMING SOON: The Change. (The Power sequel)**********


End file.
